Where am I?
by camib09
Summary: Its 2020 and the gang are 10 years older with families but what happerns when my original charecter gets sucked into danville and what happens when doofensmirtz finally beats Perry? Phinbella Candermy Ferbessa
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Its 2020 and the gang are 10 years older and have families but what happens when my original character falls into a whirlpool leading to Danville and what happens when Doffensmirtz beats Perry?

Phineas-20

Isabella-20

Ferb-20

Vanessa-26

Buford-21

Katie-20

Chris(my original character)-21

Doffensmirtz-46

Perry-10

Chapter 1

My POV

Nuts once again Sunday fishing day I prayed that something would suck me into some cartoonish place.

Later on...

I shouted "help" as a whirlpool sucked me into some place where some beam came from some odd shaped tower I got my binoculars out with the building being called Doofensmirtz evil incopirated

I couldn't believe my luck i was in Danville!

**Well that was my first ever chapter as a Fanfiction member **

**Review please**

**Well...**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon as Sunday**

Caio


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time...

My Original Character Lands In Danville

My POV

After a ginormas fall i'm finally on the ground of Danville it makes me feel so proud but then that object struck my head a calendar pointing at 25th November 2020!

I came back on my feet after the calendar hit me and went straight to Phineas and Ferb's old house was only to find ash and weeds...

Phineas POV

It happened I finally married Isabella( the girl of my dreams) Ferb's is boyfriend to Grechen hey wait you have 1 missed call?

Isabellas POV

I can't believe it he married me then i heard him say"1 missed call?" He called and said" your who? "

My POV

It was true Phineas had married Isabella but how Phineas didn't even notice her then i turn into their backyard to find a bottle a love potion!

Then it came to me that Isabella made Phineas drink it this isn't love it's just humanity!

**There we go this is exactly why I said Fantasy with Romance**

**Chapter 3 will be much better **

**Next time...**

**The rest of the gangs POV of their married husband/wife and my original meets phineas and the gang**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My POV

Then I Found phineas new address poor Phineas i thought but then maybe doofensmirtz droped it when that ray shot

*FLASHBACK*

*I shouted help as I got sucked into a whirlpool sucked me into some place where a beam shot from an odd shaped tower I got my binoculars out with the building called Doofensmirtz Evil Incoparated*

I took it with me and knocked on Phineas door asking if he knew this potion he said...

Phineas POV

"Of course not how would I know what I made at my former house my names Phineas and you are?

My POV

"Me I'm called...

**Cliffhanger well the last line says it all**

**Anyway Chapter 5 is when my original charecters meets the gang**

**Next time all is reveiled My charecters name how Phineas and Isabella Met And**

**A mixed phone call**

**So...**

**Don't miss my next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter contains sexual violence i.e phone abuse if your chicken then don't view this if not(if you dare)then read on...**

My POV

My name is Chris,21 I heard Phineas say "Chris?"

Phinea's POV

Chris? I confusedly said he said that his name was Chris wasn't that a British name?

Chris's POV

Anyway how do you and Isabella meet? I said hoping for an answer first I heard him blabber on about kindergarten

*FLASHBACK*

A young Phineas Flynn and Ferb Flecher were playing in the sandbox at kindergarten when a scream was heard a young girl's bow was taken when the red-headed boy found it and gave it to her she fell in love with him

End Flashback

Chris's POV

Then after I said "but in reality when did Phineas notice you"?

Isabella's POV

Then the haunting question was said I actually told him myself

*FLASHBACK*

Isabella: You guys did it but now I have a confession to make

Phineas: We did...what a confession?

Isabella: Phineas Flynn I l...l...l

Phineas: don't worry let it all out

Ferb: she loves you

Phineas: i love you to Isabella Garcia-Sharpero

And then they kissed

End FLASHBACK

Chris's POV

So you met each other because of your lips then he said "of course still to this day" lovingly staring each other in the eye then the phone rang i went to get it finding out it was Ferb with The gang so when and where again?

**Well I promised life stories and I gave it you**

**Review plz**


End file.
